


Бирдекель

by Panda_Pooh



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Everyday Life, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/pseuds/Panda_Pooh
Summary: Рэй и Тренер ехали просто покормить кошку, но Рэй обнаружил немытую посуду
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Бирдекель

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adorkable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/gifts).



> Намёки на Эрни/Праймтайм

О том что Эрни и Праймтайм завели кошку, Рэй узнал когда Тренер предложил вместе съездить её покормить, о том, что Эрни и Праймтайм живут вместе, собственно тогда же. Очень важные, не связанные с криминалом дела, заставили всех пятерых карапузов оторвать жопы от диванов и в срочном порядке подорваться в Рочестер на музыкальный фестиваль или «типа того». Рэй честно попытался нагуглить.  
— Точно в Рочестере?  
— Ага.  
— Потому что всё что мне удалось найти это фестиваль Диккенса.  
— Ну ты же знаешь, сейчас в моде коллаборации. Или что там в моде у молодого поколения — ответил Тренер, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.  
Они снимали небольшую квартирку в Бэлхэме. По заверениям Тренера, парни решили что в складчину дешевле и веселее. Вначале Эрни снимал один, но потом у Праймтайма случилось то ли очередное пополнение, то ли потоп, то ли бабку окончательно разбил маразм и он долго стенал, что «сил его нет, он будет жить хоть под мостом», и как-то так они и стали приятелями по квартире.  
Рэй тогда только фыркнул и выразительно закатил глаза. Тренер его веселья не понял.  
Район был сносный, тихий и очень пустой для пятничного утра. Мимо них пронеслась мама с детьми на самокатах, то и дело подгоняя младшего ребёнка, останавливающегося у каждого, кажущегося интересным куста.  
Светлый трехэтажный дом с зелёными балкончиками и небольшими окнами, вокруг дома зелёный газон, у первых этажей кое-где разбиты маленькие палисадники, лежали ведёрки и игрушки. Идиллия простой семейной пары.  
Это Рэй и сказал Тренеру.  
— О чём это ты?  
— Не сильно вяжется с двумя молодыми лбами, влезавюшими в неприятности. Вон уже кошку завели, скоро поженятся, а ты и не узнаешь.  
— Хм, условия аренды хорошие. — ответил Тренер пытаясь совладать с замком — Да и они ни с кем не встречаются сейчас оба, насколько мне известно.  
Рэй покачал головой. В отношении Рэя Тренер таким тугим не был.  
В квартире было светло и тихо.  
— Ты уверен что кошка есть? — решил уточнить Рэй. Тренер только невпечатлёно посмотрел на Рэя и разулся.  
— Она диковатая, по словам Праймтайма, и не очень доверяет новым людям. Скорее всего прячется. Эй, кошка? Кс-кс, кошка.  
— Эй, кошка?  
— Они не дали ей ещё имя.  
Кошка обнаружилась в спальне, злая и очень пыльная. Видимо бедняжка пряталась под кроватью. Тренер неловко сел рядом с ней на ковёр. Кошка издала недовольный протяжный звук.  
— Насыпем ей корма и уберёмся, пока целы?  
— Так не делается, Рэй. Если не пытаться настроить с ней хоть какую-то связь она так и останется дикой. — разъясняющий немного учительский тон Тренера мог бы бесить, если бы Рэй знал Тренера хуже и уже не был по уши… очарован. Так что да, этот тон вызывал только тепло в груди и улыбку.  
— Ладно, настраивай связь сколько влезет. Я пойду… осмотрюсь.  
Квартира хоть и была двухкомнатной, но была маленькой. Если бы хозяева снесли стену между спальней и гостинной, или кухней и гостиной толку было больше.  
Рэй помнил, что по рассказам Тренера единственное на что потратились Эрни и Праймтам была электроника: телевизор, колонки и игровая приставка, всё остальное, путём шебуршания по родственникам и договорным схемам, было получено бесплатно. Стеллаж под телевизор, мягкий ковёр с пятном отбеливателя, диван и низкий столик. Вот и всё убранство.  
Рэй открыл балконную дверь на проветривание, помня что в доме была непредсказуемая кошка. Этот побег с балкона Рэй бы не пережил, хотя бы потому что знал, как Праймтайм умеет сокрушаться. Он взял со стола неубранную чашку из под чипсов, смахнул в нее крошки от этих самых же чипсов, нервно моргнув на пятна от чашек и стаканов на столе. Затем выровняв джойстики в одну линию с приставкой ушёл на кухню.  
Посудомоечной машинки не было. Это Рэй понял уже по количеству чашек и тарелок в раковине. Ну что за люди.  
Рэй сгрузил принесённую чашу к остальным и замер. Два раза вздохнул, переступил с ноги на ногу и досчитал до трёх.  
— Ладно, я просто проверю есть ли перчатки, — сказал он сам себе.  
Перчатки были, как и полный набор бытовой химии. Рэй прохныкал и потянулся снимать жилетку и галстук. Закатав рукава и надев перчатки, он взялся за посуду.  
Было в этом что-то успокаивающее, простые механические действия: намылить, потереть, смыть. Снова. Пока руки заняты, мысли без путаницы текут как вода из крана. Рэй не раз придумывал оригинальную схему для бизнеса, пока мыл посуду. Кто бы мог подумать.  
Когда он вытирал последнюю тарелку полотенцем, на кухню зашёл Тренер с кошкой в руках.  
— А ты быстро с ней подружился.  
— Но не безболезненно — сказал Тренер, показывая оцарапаный локоть.  
— Я поищу антисептик.  
За поиском антисептика по всем имеющимся ящикам, Рэй нашёл кучу просроченных продуктов, которые должны будут покинуть эту квартиру.  
Рэй аккуратно, больше стараясь не потревожить хмурую кошку, чем не вызвать неприятных ощущений у Тренера, протёр царапину и заклеил пластырем.  
— Хочешь поцелую, чтобы быстрее зажило?  
— Обязательно, и у меня кажется ещё кое-что болит.  
— Это я поцелую дома. И покорми уже кошку.  
Пока Тренер наливал воду и читал состав корма, Рэй принялся доставать просроченные продукты: макароны, рис и мука первыми отправились в мусорный пакет, затем странные пакетики с овсянкой быстрого приготовления. Рэй залез в холодильник и выбросил старые йогурты, засаленный сыр и полузакрытые баночки и пачки с соусами, критично осмотрел молоко и овощи.  
Морозилку покинул кусок чего-то перемороженного и старая картошка фри, обросшая инеем.  
— Сходить всё это выкинуть? — практически прочитал его мысли Тренер, обнял за талию, поцеловал в висок.  
— Да, и купить новое взамен выкинутого — подтвердил Рэй. Он отвёл руки подальше чтобы не задеть грязными перчатками светлую футболку Тренера.  
— Захвачу ещё нормальный корм для кошки, этот если верить гуглу, даже в двадцатку лучших не войдёт.  
— Я видел недалеко зоомагазин, прямо до поворота.  
— Отлично, я быстро.  
Тренер погладил Рэя по щеке и притянул для настоящего поцелуя, затем ещё раз легко коснулся губ и, подхватив мешки с мусором, вышел из квартиры.  
— Думаешь, стоит протереть пыль этим вредителям? — обратился Рэй к кошке. Та нежно промурчала и выдала настоящий кошачий “мяу”. — Надо же, ты всё же умеешь мяукать.  
Рэй сменил перчатки, заправил мусорный контейнер новым мешком, и принялся протирать кухонные поверхности и шкафчики. Порывшись в ящике с бытовой химией он обнаружил полироль.  
— Никому хуже не станет, если на столике не будет разводов, верно?  
Кошка снова понятливо мурлыкнула и потеревшись о ноги Рэя, засеменила из кухни.  
Когда Рэй зашёл в гостиную, та уже растянулась на диване.  
— Похоже ты самый умный обитатель этой квартиры, — заметил Рэй.  
К тому моменту когда Тренер наконец вернулся, Рэй успел вытереть пыль в обеих комнатах и коридоре, натереть всю деревянную мебель полиролью, расставить книги и игры в алфавитном порядке и даже вернутся на кухню чтобы почистить плиту. Слишком сильно в чужие вещи он предпочёл не лезть.  
— Милый, я дома!  
— Ты не торопился. — заметил Рэй, заканчивая с плитой и снимая перчатки, которые тут же полетели в мусорное ведро, вместе с использованными тряпками и губками.  
Тренер смотрел виновато.  
— Я немного увлёкся, — сказал он, кивнув на пакеты с едой. Видимо сладкой парочке можно будет не беспокоится о еде как минимум неделю: — и купил кошке игрушку. И когтеточку. И ещё кое-что для парней от нас. — доверительно произнёс Тренер подходя ближе.  
— И что же это?  
Тренер усмехнулся, наклонился к пакетам и достал небольшую коробочку. Подойдя к Рэю вплотную, он поднял её на уровень глаз.  
— Подстаканники.  
Рэй от души засмеялся.  
— О, дорогой, ты так хорошо меня знаешь. — покачал головой Рэй, не переставая при этом улыбаться.  
Тренер положил подстаканники, на столешницу, попутно прижимая Рэя к ней.  
Рэй широко провёл ладонями по предплечьям Тренера переместился на плечи, забираясь пальцами под края рукавов. Тренер прижался к Рэю теснее, погладил бока, завёл руки на талию, погладил, опуская ниже на аппетитную задницу.  
Сегодня Рэй был в обычных брюках, которые в отличии от джинс, не скрадывали ощущение от теплых ладоней. Он сам снял с Тренера очки и притянул Тренера для глубокого поцелуя. Не занятой очками рукой погладил отросшие на затылке волосы.  
Целоваться с Тренером было новым любимым занятием Рэя. Ленивые поцелуи утром, короткие, когда есть возможность вместе пообедать, днём и жаркие, почти укусы, вечером.  
И вот такие нежные, глубокие, на чужой кухне, после невербального признания «я готов покупать подстаканники всем и каждому, лишь бы тебя не раздражали пятна на столе» в особенности.  
Кажется это были отношения, которые Рэй собирался не проебать ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
Одна рука Тренера переместилась снова на поясницу, вторая подхватила Рэя под бедро. Его полувставший член упирался в такой же член Тренера.  
Тренер двинул бёдрами, чем вызывал у Рэя тихий, едва различимый стон, пытаясь подтолкнуть его сесть на столешницу.  
— Как бы мне не хотелось стянуть с тебя штаны прямо на этой кухне, я всё же предпочту сделать это дома, где есть все условия, чтобы можно было обойтись не только дрочкой.  
— Как много слов, — прошептал Тренер в приоткрытые губы Рэя. Затем игриво чмокнул его в нос и отошёл, давая Рэю надеть на него очки обратно.  
Они разобрали продукты, установили когтеточку для кошки, безуспешно попытались заинтересовать её игрушкой и насыпали сухого корма с запасом.  
— Ну что, девочка, не скучай, — почесал Рэй кошку за ухом. Она всё ещё относилась к ним настороженно, хоть и кажется оттаяла: — скоро приедут твои телепузики, да?  
Кошка утвердительно мяукнула.

*

Карапузы вернулись ещё раньше, чем говорили Тренеру. Вместо того чтобы прислать смс «мы приехали», они снова разрывали Тренеру видео-фэйстайм.  
— Уже вернулись? — спросил Тренер у появившегося на экране Эрни на фоне очень знакомых обоев.  
— Ага, фэст был просто отстой, решили ну его.  
— И ещё девушка Мэла, траванулась шавухой, думали синяя кабина станет ей домом родным, — поведал, влезший в кадр, Праймтайм.  
— Да не шавухой она отправились, мы все её ели.  
— Да шавухой! Она с креветками взяла, а я говорил что они странно пованивают!  
— Э, парни, — присвистнул на них Тренер: — вы мне про страдания подружки Мэла звоните рассказать?  
— Не мы это, за кошку поблагодарить, что покормили и приблуды ей принесли. Она вон хуй мохнатый по всей квартире гоняет.  
— Это мышь, — кисло поправил Тренер.  
— Ага. Тренер, а вы нам горничную что ли подогнали? — хихикнул Праймтайм.  
— Да. Очень дорогую горничную с доступом к огнестрельному оружию. — с убийственной серьезностью сказал Тренер. — Так что, парни, чтоб такой порядок всегда и был. И пользуйтесь ебаными подстаканниками!  
С того места, где сидел Рэй, ему было очень хорошо видно как крутятся шестерёнки в голове Эрни и Праймтайма.  
— А-а-а…  
— Без «а». И кошка теперь вам дочь родная, так что говном всяким её не кормите. Видели, какой корм я купил? Вот его и покупайте. Всё, завтра в зале увидимся, — тыкнул Тренер в экран и отключился.  
«Надо им хоть цветок какой-то купить или траву в горшке для кошки» подумал Рэй, возвращая ноги на колени, откинувшегося обратно на спинку дивана, Тренера. 


End file.
